1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening assembly for motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a fastening assembly that is used to maintain a band clamp at a particular tightness around a centrifugal rotor filter housing to prevent the housing from becoming loose or separating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifugal rotors are used to filter lubricants and fluids found in the internal combustion engine environment. The centrifugal rotors become very dirty as the filter collects particles and debris flowing through the lubricants and require maintenance on a regular basis. Typically, the assembly of the centrifugal rotor is held together using a band clamp or some similar securing device. This device is held in position by a nut. The nut must be locked in place while the internal combustion engine is operating. Therefore, the typical nut is a friction-locking nut. The problem with a friction-locking nut is related to the condition of the environment. More specifically, the environment surrounding a centrifugal rotor is contaminated with dirt. The environment is also very dynamic, with vibrations and wind currents constantly moving the dirt around. These conditions severely degrade the performance of surfaces designed to be held in place due to friction. And because the nuts on the centrifugal rotor must be removed several times during the life thereof to provide maintenance to the centrifugal rotor, the friction locking characteristics of the nuts deteriorate drastically with time.
A nut locking clip assembly for holding a nut having at least two sides in a specific orientation with respect to a structure is disclosed. The nut locking clip assembly includes a first member fixedly secured to the structure. The first member extends between two ends and defines a hole. A spring portion extends out from one of the two ends of the first member. A second member is secured to the spring portion. The second member defines a longitudinal opening extending therethrough. The longitudinal opening includes two edges extending parallel to each other. The distance or width between the two edges is allows the nut to pass therethrough when two sides of the nut are parallel to the two sides of the longitudinal opening.